Krone
- 12 = - <12 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = }} |Manga=Chapter 5 |Anime= Episode 2 |Height = Around 175 cm |Name = Krone |Kanji = クローネ |Romanji = Kurōne |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Alias = |Age = 26The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 21, page 11The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 7 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Dark Blue |Status = Deceased |Relatives = |Farm Identifier = 18684 |Previous Occupation = Sister |Affiliation = |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House |Allies = Cecille |Enemies = Isabella, Emma, Norman, Ray, Gilda, Don |Birthday = July 15, 2019Birth Year revealed in The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 21, page 11Birth Month revealed in Kaiu Shirai's New Year MessageDay of birth revealed in Kaiu Shirai’s comment from WSJ Issue 32 |English VA= Rebeka ThomasDub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network |Japanese VA= Nao FujitaCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) }} , also known as , is a supporting character of The Promised Neverland series. She was a caretaker who helped run the Grace Field House orphanage with Isabella. She would eventually attempt to usurp the position of "Mama" from Isabella, an act which would lead to her death at the hands of Isabella, Grandmother and the Demons. History Krone was born on July 2019 and was sent to a premium farm a year later in 2020, growing up along with several other children. During her time in the orphanage - unbeknownst to the horrors of the outside world - Krone and her siblings found ways to contact and learn about the outside world that lied behind the walls of the orphanage. One of Krone's siblings showed them a book on how they could do so using a glass bottle to send letters to a random person outside. Her idea was however rejected due to the absence of a water body to do so. Other friends of Krone recommended to use bedpans and balloons, but their ideas were also rejected. Krone, in the end, thought of using a Chinese sky lantern to send their message outside. She and her friends watched the lantern soar into the sky as her friends praised her and called her "cool". In the end, the lantern fell back down onto a ground somewhere outside the orphanage.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 23.5 Omake''See Trivia for additional info of Chapter 23.5 Omake In the year 2031, 12-year-old Krone was sent out of her orphanage and the secrets behind the so-called orphanage were unmasked before her eyes, as she was devastated once she learned how the orphans who were sent out were killed as food for the Demons. When she was given the choice to choose to be trained as a caretaker for the plantations or be killed immediately, Krone chose the former. Afterward, Krone was forced to go through extensive training and soon earned a spot as a Sister working in Premium farms. Additionally, Krone had to undergo painful surgery in which a microchip was embedded onto her heart – a method the Demons used to electrocute and kill the caretakers if they exit the grounds of their assigned farms.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 20, pages 6-7 One day during her training, Krone witnessed a scientist and demon conversing in the lab. After they left, Krone saw a mysterious pen which had been dropped, and she decided to keep it.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 23, page 15The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 It turns out that the scientist Smee was the man who picked up the lantern and the note she and her friends made years back, as it would make sense for Smee to choose Krone to drop the pen for her to pick up. Appearance Krone possessed a large, muscular and intimidating physique, which coupled with her equally intimidating facial expressions made her seem dominant, though she outwardly often wore a bright, warm smile. She had short black hair in dreadlocks, brown eyes with long bottom eyelashes, plump lips, and dark skin. She wore the standard orphanage uniform made for the plantations' Sisters, which consists of a black dress with a white blouse underneath it and a white apron over it. She also had the number "18684" tattooed on the left side of her neck. Stitches were located on Krone's chest, which contained a microchip embedded into the heart by the Demons of the orphanage that 一as explained by Krone一 would electrocute and kill the host if she left her assigned area.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 20, pages 6-7 Personality Krone was an individual who fought for nothing but her own personal agenda. As soon as Krone arrived at the orphanage, she went to win the trust of the younger kids by playing with them since she wanted to replace Isabella as a Mama so she would be able to have the kids of the orphanage to herself. Due to her unfortunate circumstances, she wanted to become a Mama in order to live the best possible life she could. Although it would only be a fake life, Krone stated that it would not matter, as the orphans' love would make her feel needed and loved. Her desire to eclipse Isabella and become a Mama had caused Krone to act extremely manipulatively. She manipulated Emma's group into helping her take down Isabella for her own benefit and she also used Don and Gilda as unwitting catspaws to try and confirm just who's in on the conspiracy. While Krone always harbored an affectionate, kind, and warm exterior outside and around the children, she was cunning and highly aggressive on the inside, which she however sometimes displayed around the children as well. Due to the harsh reality she was exposed to as a young girl and due to the intense training she went through, Krone learned to trust no one but herself. She schemed and plotted continuously, and while she "helped" the children and kept their escape plans secret from Isabella, it was only in a twisted, self-serving example. She only saw them as her pawns, and once they outlived their usefulness, Krone stated she would get rid of them. She fully realized the evil of her own actions, and how the twisted system she was brought up in made her this way, but still carried on nevertheless. When she spent her last moments admiring the beautiful sky and thinking about all the events in her past that pushed and led her to the current point, it demonstrated that her ruthlessness was a product of trying to survive as best she could and be on the "eat" part of the food chain. Krone also appeared to be a prideful woman with a strong hatred towards the farm system. Although she accepted her death with a smile, she went down with the thoughts of spiting Isabella, since she knew that the orphans still had a chance to escape and eventually get "revenge" on Isabella, and destroy the system she had hated so much. Plot Introduction Arc In the cafeteria of Grace Field House, Isabella introduced Krone and Carol to the orphans, saying how Krone is appointed to be their Sister whilst Carol will be their new foster sibling. Krone warmly greeted the children, as Emma, Norman and Ray stared at her in dismay, unhappy at how there is a new enemy for them to deal with.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 5The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 2 Jailbreak Arc Emma, Norman, and Ray sneaked behind Isabella as she brought Krone to her room. The two turned around and spot the trio downstairs, as the three reacted nervously with a smile. Sometime later, Krone was called to talk to Isabella in her office. The former happily explained how she was excited to serve Isabella as her assistant, adding on how she knew about her status and achievements as a caretaker. Isabella passed a set of documents containing information of the orphans, wanting Krone to remember everything that is written. Isabella revealed how some of the orphans knew about the plantation's secrets, and hence the reason why she called her in. As Krone recommended on shipping the orphans out immediately, Isabella prevented her from doing so, saying how she will deal with them in a "proper" manner, and how Krone's only job is to watch the children and nothing else. Isabella asked whether she understood, Krone agreed as she concealed the anger she had within her,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 6 which she later lets out back in her room on her toy doll. Later that day, Krone was entertaining several young orphans in the cafeteria, as she later went up to Norman and Ray, commenting on their full scores they got in their tests and said how she hoped to know the two of them more in future.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 7 When the children were playing tag outside the house, Krone went up to them and wished to join them in the game, as she wanted to be the catcher.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 8 , scaring her.|200px|right|thumb]] During the game, Krone went to search for the orphans, as she immediately caught all of them. Krone soon went after Emma, who was hiding with Phil and Nina. Krone commented on how she knew about her weakness, as well as Norman and Ray's, and asked whether she had been to the gates and spot her foster sibling's corpse. Krone eventually caught her and Phil, as Emma lost the game. Krone later chased after Norman, thinking how he is easier to catch compared to Ray due to his weak physique. Krone nevertheless was unable to catch him, as Ray informed her of how the time ran out. Krone went back to the group of orphans, staring at Norman, Ray, and Emma, as she started to suspect the three as the targets Isabella was talking about.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 9The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 3 After eavesdropping on their plans and finding out their intention to escape, Krone confronted Emma and the others about them knowing the purpose of the House, and she offers to join forces. Krone proposes to the children that they work together so their escape will cause Isabella's demise so Krone can become the Mama. They agreed to join her, but cannot trust her. That night Emma and Norman visited Krone and asked her a series of questions which she answered, but they also realized she knew more than she revealed. The next day, Ray plants some confidential information about Isabella for Krone to find. Krone finds the note and is thrilled to discover what appears to be Isabella's "second weakness." Moments later though, Isabella presents Krone with official instructions that she is to be transferred out. Isabella reveals that Krone has been appointed as the Mama for Plantation Four and has to leave immediately. took her life.]] She meets Grandma at the gate and tries to undermine Isabella and tell them about the children's escape, but without success. As Grandma leaves, Krone realizes that she is about to be killed by a demon. During her final moments, she recalls how she left behind the mysterious pen in her drawer for the orphans; this holding coordinates of William Minerva's whereabouts, and some keys for the children, and she hopes that they can escape and destroy their current world. Goldy Pond Battle Arc Imperial Capital Battle Arc Skills and Abilities Intelligence Krone has proven herself to be a very intelligent, cunning, logical and intuitive person. As befitting a former child prodigy, she had obtained perfect scores on the daily tests during her time in the orphanage. She can get a good read on what people are thinking by watching their facial expressions and micro-expressions. This is how she knows that Emma's group already found out about the trackers— they didn't reach up to touch their ears when she mentioned that that was where the trackers were implanted. Krone also uses her intellect as an advantage to catch the children during a game of tag, when she laid out baits to lure the children in.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 9, page 8 Enhanced Speed Krone has proven herself to possess incredible speed. During a game of tag with the children, Krone effortlessly caught a handful of children in a short amount of time. Krone was able to close great distances between herself and the children in a blink of an eye. As people like Ray, Don and Norman described Krone to be impossible to run away from once she found them. Enhanced Strength Krone possessed great physical strength as a result of her intense Sister training. She was skilled at hand-to-hand combat and self-defense. She was also able to carry several children on her back and hanging on her arms with no problem. Relationships Isabella Isabella was her superior and asked for her to help keep watch over the children of the orphanage. At first, Krone admired and respected Isabella, being delighted at the chance to work by her side. Though as Isabella revealed the present problematic situation, Krone immediately saw it as an opportunity to exploit her for her own promotion, which led to her scheming to usurp the position as "Mama". She was extremely jealous of Isabella and would go great lengths to destroy her reputation and "drag her down" from her position. Both women were distrustful, cold, and manipulative towards each other, though in front of the kids, they managed to showcase a healthy 'friendship'. Due to Isabella deeming Krone as unnecessary, she eliminated her by her own accords. Before Krone died, she hoped that the children could escape the farm and therefore get her revenge on Isabella. Sarah Krone appeared to respect Sarah, the Grandmother, who was a mentor-figure in her life during the days in her training. Grandmother was the one who told Krone the harsh reality of their world, and eventually, Krone embraced her words and fought for her own success. However, Grandma did not view Krone as someone important compared to Isabella and proceeded to kill her off. Emma, Norman and Ray Krone had a complex relationship with the three prodigies of Grace Field. She was eager getting to know them but was shocked by their outstanding skills, and yet didn't hesitate to intimidate them and scare them off. She had little trust in them, but she also sympathized with them to a certain degree due to being cattle children meant to become food and shared vital information to them regarding the outside world. She also had no intention to get in their way by telling about their escape to Isabella and the higher-ups. However, this was more out of a selfish act to obtain happiness for herself and become a Mama rather than genuine care towards them. In fact, she intended to ship them all off if she succeeded in becoming a Mama, and later did out them by revealing their plan to Grandmother. However, although she wasn't fond of the kids and referred them to as "brats", she was confident in their abilities and therefore decided, before her death, to hide William Minerva's pen where the children can find it. She hoped that the vital clue will help Emma, Norman and Ray escape and bring an end to the evil farm system. Trivia *The history of Krone is different in the anime adaption. In the anime, Krone received a doll (which is never shown or mentioned in the manga) at some point during her childhood, and immediately grew fond of it and used it to comfort herself during her training days to become a caretaker.The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 *Several things about Krone were discussed during an interview with Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu in a special edition of Volume 13:Interview with Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu (Japanese)Volume 13 Special Editon interview (fan-translated) **Shirai and Demizu explained how they initially thought of the option of having Krone to be white, and how it was a good idea since she would be a tough-looking, muscle-bound young woman who seems like she would speak shady-sounding broken Japanese. Shirai and Demizu, in the end, went with the idea of making her black, thinking that it is the better option since it will be easier to identify her and have readers to distinguish her from Isabella at a glance. **The two also stated how they initially thought of having Krone to still be alive, and would become a Mom in one of the premium farms and have Gilda to be the Sister when Emma and her friends return after the escape.Interview with Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu, page 60 *Her name "Krone" is the German word for "crown", which fits with her desire to usurp Isabella's position as a Mama. *According to Posuka, she considered Krone to be one of her favorite characters to draw.Interview with The Promised Neverland authors:http://news.mixi.jp/view_news.pl?id=4416729&media_id=141 *On January 2018, a mini-game on the official The Promised Neverland website titled Oni-test centers around Krone. At the end of the game, two images were shown, depicting Krone's childhood at Grace Field House. The pages when translated is a story of Krone and her friends releasing a letter to the outside world via a balloon. The letter was later received by an unknown figure. **A few months later, these two pages were revealed to be an omake published within Volume 3 as a side story following Chapter 23. *The following are Krone's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shonen Jump's popularity poll results released in May 2018 in Chapter 88 of the Manga, Krone is in 8th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results released in September 2018, in Chapter 102, Krone is in 10th place with a total of 794 votes. References Navigation pt-br:Irmã Krone it:Krone es:Krone Category:Caretakers Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Female